


Series! |NSFW| - Masamune x Goddess Reader | Ikemen Goddess Series

by AuroraGodshawk



Series: Ikemen Sengoku | Ikemen Goddess Series [2]
Category: Series! |NSFW| - Masamune x Goddess Reader | Ikemen Goddess Series
Genre: F/M, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen series, Ikesen, Series, cybird, ikemen goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk
Summary: Story Info:Suitor: Masamune DateMC Name: Mai Mizusaki (Goddess)POV: Masamune DateGame: Ikemen Sengoku: Romance Across TimeSetting: Sengoku Era/AUGenre: Darkfic/NSFWTrope: Goddess of Strength | Credit to Goddess goes to @rizosrojizosPrompt: “You need to find happiness without me.” @a-cure-for-writers-blockKink: ---Read Time:*****
Relationships: Masamune Date/Mai Mizusaki
Series: Ikemen Sengoku | Ikemen Goddess Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788127
Collections: A Collection of Cybird Ikemen Series Writing, My Cybird Ikemen Series Writings





	Series! |NSFW| - Masamune x Goddess Reader | Ikemen Goddess Series

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2) or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your [request here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Prologue**  
>  There in that moment I touched my face to feel something warm and wet streaming down my cheeks. I glanced over to see Hideyoshi staring at me in concern and it wasn’t just him. As I looked around me I saw everyone was staring at me. I then knew why everyone was staring at me.

* * *

It had all happened years ago, I had been riding my horse on the grounds outside of my castle. While riding I happened to see something odd lying on the ground in the distance. I rode over and saw that it was a beautiful woman lying face down in the snow. I called my men telling them I was going to take this woman back to Aoba and take care of her. When we returned I had the hand-maids get a fresh change of clothing for her, as well as setting up a room for her to stay in.

It had been a little over a week and she had yet to awaken. It was late at night and I had a hand-maid come to my room and announce that she had awoken. I quickly made my way down the hall and to her room.

“Excuse me, but I’m coming in miss.” I announced my presents before entering the room. “Hello, my name is Date, Masamune Date, the owner of this castle called Aoba, where you are presently staying. May I ask your name?” She turned her gaze to me for a moment then shifted it back down to her futon.

“It’s Mai Mizusaki. Thank you for taking me into your care.”

“Can you tell me why you were face down in the snow?” She pursed her lips. Perhaps this was too sensitive a question at the moment. She had only just woke up after all. “Ah.. you know what, it's fine. You can tell me whenever you are ready.”

“Thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

“Uhm..” I mused on the subject for a moment. “I think we can come up with something later. As of now you should focus on getting your strength back. Once you can move around good enough we can then talk about repayment. So get some more sleep, oh and you can ask for anything that you need. Just request it from the hand-maids and they will bring it to you.” I got up and went to the door. Here I am preaching about getting rest when I haven’t had any proper rest in weeks. “I’ll be going now.” I said as I stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me. I could faintly make out her voice saying thank you once again.

Over the month and a half Mai and I spoke as often as I could make time for her. Her recovery would be slow. The doctors said she must have been sleeping in the snow for quite a long time for you to see her muscles were very stiff and hard for her to move. I had even called upon Ieyasu to come and take a look at her. Over time with a lot of help and patience Mai was able to take her first steps again. She was very strong willed and determined to see her recovery through to the end. When she wasn’t doing her recovery work I made sure she had plenty of things to do, reading books, playing games, sewing, anything she could ask for I got. Over time we began talking more and more.

That’s when she told me her story. At first I didn’t believe her, I mean who would? She told me of how she really was a Goddess and that she had been banished to the human world because she broke a scarid law. And how she had been very fond of a human man, he was destined to die in a war, but she couldn’t bear to see that happen to him. In the end she lent her strength to the human man so that he could win the war. She had taken the God of Death’s judgement and changed it. It was a law that should have never been broken but she did and all because she had fallen in love with this human. I didn’t want to pry and ask her the man’s name. If she wanted to tell me would that’s just the way she is. If she ever decides she wants to meet him in person I will waste no efforts in finding him for her. I would do anything to see her smile for you see I have fallen in love with the Goddess of Strength.

It was well after her recovery I decided to throw her a grand party. It had taken almost two years for her to regain her strength to walk on her own with no assistance and I wanted to celebrate it! I had all the finest prepared and all my fellow warlords invited as well. She had seen several of them over the course of her time staying with me here in Aoba. There were several times I had mentioned to her that I had fallen in love with her but she ignored my advancements time and time again. She would always tell me that she could not help me because if she did she would surely die from not having any remaining power left. I tried to tell her time and time that her power wasn’t what I was after but her heart. It wasn’t until this night did I think it finally sunk in to her. The party was in full swing when...

“Mai! Come sit beside me!”

“Please Lord Masamune there’s no need for all this.”

“Come here I wish to pour you a drink.” Her face flushed a light pink but she came to the side beside me. “Thanks for coming here.” I picked the bottle of sake up and poured her a drink. After she downed the cup she took the bottle from me.

“Lord Masamune, let me pour a drink for you.”

“I would love nothing then to have to use those delicate hands to pour me a drink except, I don’t drink. Perhaps you can thank me with… a kiss?”

“Really Masamune, imposing yourself upon this woman like that is shameful.” Mitsuhide sneaker. The other warlords join in on the conversation. 

“You’ve been trying for the better part of two years now Lord Masamune. I guess one little kiss on the cheek would be fine.” I had dropped the cup I was drinking tea from when I heard her soft voice say those words.

“Alright! You hear that men! I got a kiss from the Goddess of Strength!”

“I said on the CHEEK!”

“Yeah I heard you.” I turned my face to the side and gently tapped my cheek. “I’m ready for my kiss~” Just when her lips were about to touch my cheek I turned my head swiftly to capture her lips with mine. The kiss lasted for a while before I pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed and she brought the soft pads of her fingertips to her lips to trace around them.

“This was what I was trying to warn you about Mai, Masamune can be shifty.” Mitsuhide our resident shifty snake add.

“Yeah, not as shifty as you.” she barked back.

“Oh stingly little Goddess.” Mitsuhide responded to her. The party lasted late into the night. I agreed to walk Mai back to her room but I had other plans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On  
> Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/) \--- For my FB needs  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/) \--- My two cents  
> [Tumblr](https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/) \---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07) \--- Where all my updates will be posted


End file.
